Bunches of OneShots
by goldxchocobox
Summary: A bunch of little Roy X Ed oneshots! boyxboy, if you don't like don't read! Thank you!
1. Cotton Shirt

**Cotton Shirt**

By: **goldxchocobox**

-**RoyXEd** Shonen Ai, Fluff-

"Are you hurt?" His warm, thick voice asked gently. I merely nodded in a calm, silent response. I was sure not to raise my tearful face to the fetching man. His hands were gentle but firm, as he lifted my chin, revealing the stream of tears rolling down my tomato cheeks, dyed red from frustration. I watched as he brushed my strains of bangs out of my damp face. He kept his hand there, encrusting my left cheek perfectly. He gave me a small, friendly smile, that made me melt all over,

"Are you sure?" He added, his kindness was just too comforting, before I knew it I burst into tears once more. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close. They were warm and strong, I felt so safe. I continued to cry, tears covering my face and gold hair. I could fell his hand gently run up and down my back; he pulled me closer with every soft gasp, every muffled cry. Then, out of my dreaded pain and ultimate regret I began to place all of the blame upon myself.

"I…I promised I would protect him! I promised I would get his body back! But, now…he's gone! He's gone because I couldn't protect myself!" I continued to sob, my cries sounded almost inhuman, full of suffering.

"Alphonse protected you because he wanted you to live on," I slowly rose my ashamed head to listen to his words of kindness, "he wanted you to live on. He died knowing you would do so. I know you're upset. The bottom line is…he died out of love. He saved you because he loves you. You would have done the same thing, right Edward?" I stared at him in a numbing realization. His poetic words were true, but I knew I was too naïve and stubborn to believe it. I finally gained the courage to choke out a tiny and rather insignificant,

"Y-yeah."

"Exactly. He loved you and you loved him, it's a sign of true brotherhood," He replied once more, "if there's anything I can do, don't be afraid to ask, alright?" My lips began to tremble and I barely uttered the whisper,

"Could you…could you..." My face began to blush, and I was at risk of more insignificant tears. The handsome figure seemed to be taken back, but then, a beautiful, glorious smile took it's place. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips against mine. It was a kaleidoscope of beauty. After releasing, I clutched his simple cotton shirt,

"I…I love you Roy."

"I love you too Edward."

This one is cute, most of my one-shots are sad for some reason... :/

Just a note, my deviantart is Setsuaiburninglove, so you may see fictions on that account as well as this one.


	2. Road to Nowhere

**Road to Nowhere**

Suggested **Roy X Ed** and **brotherly love**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

It was the road to nowhere...a road that had no beginning yet no end. A young man with blonde hair was walking the path, wearing a long red coat, that blew slightly in the breeze. He placed his hands onto the cement, and transmuted a part of the cement into a car. He enjoyed the countryside. He stared foreword, he had to get to the end no matter how far or long it would take. He passed the first landmark, a large oak alongside the road. He then felt a sudden jolt, the car stopped. Suddenly, he was jerked foreword. The road curved in on him, causing his heart to stop. No one had ever survived passing this road, therefore it had been deemed impossible. That wasn't the main point. The point was that he was trying to save the ones precious to him. Willpower overcomes the most highest fears and sometimes even the impossible.

Edward poked out from the cement. Don't ever, ever give up.

I'm not sure what I was thinking...but this one is really, really short!


	3. Taisa

**Taisa**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

**Roy x Ed, **Shounen Ai, Fluffiness~

**Note**: Taisa means Colonel.

"Tai….sa?" He barely whispered, his lungs were squeezed tight, for his ribs were piercing them. Slices and bruises covered his body, along with heavy puce blood. His eyes were open, but they were so blurred he could only make out a blotch of blue.

"Ed? Don't speak. Just keep looking at me," Roy replied in a comforting voice, "I'll get you help very soon." _This is worse then I thought, I knew I shouldn't have sent him out on this mission by himself…_ Roy thought, as worry washed over him. Ed's lingering moans and whines filled his ears, causing him to just feel even worse. He looked down at Ed, whose eyes barely focused on him. Roy flinched when suddenly another whine escaped Ed's lips, but this whine was much more strained, and he could tell that it was full of pain. He glanced down, realizing that bitter tears were running down the small boys face, _He's in a lot of pain, and I'm barely even there… _

"Shhh. It's okay, calm down, calm down. We're going to be there soon, you'll be okay, you'll be okay…" Roy soothed, and then clutched the boy's flesh hand. It was cold. Mustang picked up his pace, continuing to hold FullMetal close to his body, in an attempt to keep him warm. He could now see the emergency car that would instantly give Ed medical attention, and he could be saved. _It's still a long distance away._ Mustang was dragged away from his thoughts as an explosion occurred, throwing debris into his back. Roy lurched forward and crashed to the ground, being sure to keep Ed safe under him. Once the smoke cleared, he gathered Ed up into his arms once again and continued on. Ed let out a small whine. He was becoming rather silent, moaning only every once in a while. _This is bad._ _He's running out of energy…I have to move faster._

"T-ta…Ta-Tai…..S-sa…" Ed whispered breathlessly, fear had long consumed him. He was scared, and he wanted the comfort of the man he hated the most in the world.

"Shhh. Don't talk, don't talk. You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Just stay calm, okay? Stay calm." Roy repeated, he was almost there. He could sense Edward's fear, and he began to rub gentle, tender circles into his flesh palm.

It took forever, put he finally made it. They instantly boarded Ed into their vehicle, along with Mustang.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"How long has he been like this?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

He glanced over at Ed, which had many nurses around him. He was already on a machine to help him breathe, an IV, and various other things. Shockingly, Ed's eyes were still open, dully staring up.

"Tai….sa." He whispered just above the hum of the machines. Roy reacted to this and approached up beside him,

"I'm here."

All reviews are appreciated. (: I love this one a lot

Just a note, my deviantart is Setsuaiburninglove, so you may see fictions on that account as well as this one.


	4. Wild Sea

**Wild Sea**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

**RoyXEd**, Shounen Ai, Fluffiness~

"Ed! Where are you!" Mustang shouted, it was pitch-black, and the water was extremely bone chilling.

"O-over here!" He heard him shout over the roar of the water. Mustang turned to see a crimson blob fighting the power of the sea's waves.

"Hold on!" Mustang forced his way through the waves, ignoring the disgusting taste of salt in his mouth. Ed struggled to stay above the water, swallowing it muffled his screams. Mustang saw the small figure beginning to sink deeper and deeper into the monstrous waves.

"Ed? Damn it!" Mustang shouted diving underwater, the salt stung his eyes but he continued to swim towards the small figure. He grasped Ed's coat and yanked it towards him, securing him close with one arm, he swam towards the surface with the other. Once there the two took in deep breaths of air and Ed coughed up some water. Mustang tightened his grip around the boy's waist, and searched for any land or rescue helicopters.

"Now what?" Ed gasped, coughing as more rushing water crashed into them.

"A helicopter should be here soon, that's when Mustang noticed a tear in Ed's shirt, "why didn't you tell me you were hurt, what happened?" Mustang demanded as he continued to fight the waves and tried to hold his and Ed's weight.

"I-I smashed against a rock," Ed shouted over the waves, "No big-!" That's when a giant wave had appeared before the two. Mustang's eyes widened,

"Hang on tight to me," He instructed, "don't let go!" The wave smashed into them, causing Ed to scream and Mustang to bite his lip tightly. Mustang opened his eyes to see that Ed was unconscious. He pulled himself and Ed to the shore. That's when he spotted it, a copter. Mustang waved his free hand frantically, the other held Ed above water. They noticed him, and quickly dove down, hovering beside them. The door slid open, revealing a worried Hughes,

"Give me your hand and I'll get you two out!" Mustang obediently grabbed his arm and Hughes dragged them into the copter, slamming the door shut. Mustang laid Ed across the seats,

"Maes, he unconscious."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, but he's struggling." Maes pulled open a cabinet, which had an oxygen tank and mask with in it. He gently placed it over Ed's noise and mouth, sending oxygen directly into the boy. Ed's gasps became soft, deep breaths. Hughes offered a seat beside him and beside Ed. Hughes began to tend to Ed's wound and asked,

"Do you remember what happened?" Hughes asked slowly, careful not to worry his friend.

"The ship we were on…exploded. Ed and I were on deck and we both fell into the water. Maes…the force of the water was so strong…he couldn't fight against it. I had to get him, otherwise he would have drowned. Then a huge wave crashed into us…and you came." He explained, stroking strands of hair out of Ed's face.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you two are alright, you gave everyone quite a scare." Hughes replied, noticing Mustang gently brushing his hand across Ed's hair.

"It worried me too…I thought…I thought I was unable to protect him…" Ed stirred and mumbled softly,

"For someone so worried…you did a pretty damn good job." With that said, a small smile appeared on Ed's face.

I really shouldn't write so many one-shots...

Just a note, my deviantart is Setsuaiburninglove, so you may see fictions on that account as well as this one.


	5. Gunshots

Gunshots

By: goldxchocobox

-RoyXEd Shonen Ai, Fluff-

The night air was chilling, but he continued to go on. His gloved hands were dully shoved into his pants pockets, which were made of fine black leather. He wore a small, rather light jacket along with a crimson, thick trench coat, which went to his knees. His fine gold fair was tied back neatly in a loose braid, his hair color an exact replica of his eye color. Ed sighed rather loudly,

"Man that Mustang! Always making me stay late for him to repeat the same crap out of his mouth," He replied to himself loudly, "there's always a serial killer around so I don't see why he has to tell me every time!" He continued walking down the street, it was late, the only lights that were visible were the streetlights overhead.

"If I cut through two alleyways I'll get home faster, Al's probably worried to no end." He thought to himself, turning into the first alley. His eyes narrowed as he heard a sudden shuffling noise, he quickly turned, but was shot before he was able to see the enemy. He yelped as the bullet pierced his right leg, blood seeping from his flesh. Unable to stand, he crashed into the hard cement, glaring at his enemy clenching his teeth,

"Why you!" Ed managed to rise, ignoring the agonizing ache coming from his leg in protest. A mere chuckle was heard before he fired again, this time it landed into his side, breaking and forcing its way in between his ribs. A pained moan escaped his lips, as he collapsed, his left hand clutching his right side. His eyes were squeezed tight, but he forced them open as dust entered his eyes. He coughed roughly before thinking,

"Damn…this isn't good…this is bad. I can't move." He was lying on his back, the enemy's grin drilling harshly in his skull. The opponent reloaded his gun, and pointed it down at Ed once more. It fired, aiming directly at his head. He flinched at the sharp noise, and snapped his eyes closed. There was a shuffle and the opponent gasped. Ed's eyes opened abruptly as he realized the bullet had entered his stomach. His vision was blurred and hazy. Blood that was only seeping before now soaked through his precious dark clothing, safe for his coat. Ed attempted to focus his eyes, but only managed to see a blur of blue attacking a blur of gray.

"M-mus…tang?" He breathed, and then harshly coughed. Blood oozed from his lips and dripped down his chin. His head began to spin and his body began to feel heavy, he couldn't tell what was happening. He began to feel exhausted and he slowly closed his eyes. As he did he heard a cry of defeat. Ed felt cold, his body began to shiver.

"FullMetal," Ed heard his name in a shout, "are you alright?" It was Mustang's voice. He felt his body being lifted from the frigid ground and into the arms of someone warm.

"Who…who…" Ed thought, out of curiosity, he opened his eyes to see the blurred face of the commanding officer he had hated so much.

"Ed? Can you hear me? Don't go to sleep! Stay with me! That's an order!" Mustang said with much concern, this surprised Ed.

"My…orders…?" He repeated, coughing more blood.

"D-don't speak! You'll be okay, you'll be okay…" Mustang warned, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, the first time Ed had ever seen any emotion besides sarcasm out of him.

"C-colonel…you cry like a girl." Ed muttered with a soft smile on his face, before it was interrupted with more blood escaping his lips.

"…I'm sorry." Mustang barely whispered holding the boy close as the Medicals arrived.

All reviews are appreciated. (:

Just a note, my deviantart is Setsuaiburninglove, so you may see fictions on that account as well as this one.


	6. One Of Those Small Moments

One Of Those Small Moments

By: goldxchocobox

-RoyXEd Shonen Ai, Fluff-

Mustang plodded down the hallway at the inn, rubbing his eyes sheepishly. He and a small unit of five were currently resting at an inn local to a town named Little Gem. That's when he noticed a light peeking out under a door of one of his subordinates. First, he gently knocked on the door, sure to not disturb the other sleepers. He waited a moment, yawned, and knocked on the door once more. When there was yet another silence as a response, he pulled a small silver key from his pocket, opening the door. There, he saw a small figure asleep on the desk. It was his youngest subordinate; he walked over and noticed the boy had written numerous equations and theories. Mustang knew Ed had fallen asleep doing this, for he had a pencil still in his hand and the lamp on overhead. Careful not to disturb the boy's much needed sleep, he quietly moved the papers back. Taking the pencil from Ed's left had, he proceeded to lift him from the chair. He held him bridal style, being sure to keep the boy close. He carried him over to the bed, where he proceeded by removing the blankets. Laying Ed down on the mattress, Mustang moved his thick crimson trench coat, followed by the boy's thin undercoat. To finish, he gently removed his boots and was sure to pull the covers up to the boy's chin. Mustang gazed at the boy for a moment in pure silence and his lips formed a small smile. He switched off the lamp and exited the room, closing the door softly. As he continued down the hall to his room, he couldn't help but continue to grin and whisper,

"This is one of those moments I'll remember about you for the rest of my life."

All reviews are appreciated. (:

Just a note, my deviantart is Setsuaiburninglove, so you may see fictions on that account as well as this one.


End file.
